A Better Place
by gsrgal
Summary: Takes place after 8 x 17 'For Gedda'
1. Chapter 1

**A Better Place**

_If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one  
Drying in the colour of the evening sun  
Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away  
But something in our minds will always stay_ _-_Fragile by Sting

* * *

Grissom sat in his car that was parked in the hospital parking lot. Starring down at his phone, the doctors words kept repeating in his head.

"_He's alive for now... but the chances of him making it through another day are slim."_

For a split second he thought that he should have stayed with the group, to support his coworkers, his friends... but then his thoughts went to her. He needed to tell her, she needs to know, she would want to know. Noting the time, he figured she would be getting up soon. Every morning she ran the winding wooded path behind her mother's house, it lead to a small clearing with the most amazing views. He had never been there before but the way Sara described it, he felt like he had. Grissom clicked through his phone and let out a sigh when Sara's name appeared on the screen. She had come a long way since the day she left Vegas. She was broken then... but now she was getting better... becoming whole again. He began to wonder if this would cause a setback... but what could he do? He had to tell her... because not telling her was not an option. He pushed the button on the phone and with every ring his heart began to beat faster.

"Hello."

"Honey... its me. Something has happened and you need to come back."

"Gil... what's going on?"

"Listen... you need to get on the next flight to Vegas. Something's happened to Warrick... and I need you."

"Let me call the airlines and I will call you right back with my flight information."

"Okay."

"Gil... I love you."

"Love you too... bye."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Grissom found himself walking hand in hand with Sara across the hospital parking lot. When they reached the front doors, Sara paused, causing Grissom to stop as well.

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked as the concern in his voice matched the look in his eyes.

Sara began to bob her head up and down. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything?"

"When we get in there, can you stay with me... and not let go?"

"I plan on sticking by you the entire time."

Sara gave him a small smile and once again they made their way to Warrick. As they entered the waiting room for the ICU, they saw the small group. Nick was the first to approach them. He hugged Sara with a sad smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Greg was the next to say his hellos, followed by Catherine. One by one, her old coworkers greeted her. Grissom had let go of her hand, but as promised he didn't let go of her. His hand now rested on the small of her back as they stood there in conversation with Brass. Soon, the nurse appeared to let them know it was okay to see Warrick... two at a time.

Brass stepped aside. "You should go. We have already been back to see him... and said our goodbyes."

Sara nodded and stood there starring at her feet. Grissom took her by the hand and lead her to Warrick's room. She knew Grissom had tried to prepare her with what she would see but it didn't help. The room was filled with machines and she lost track of the number of tubes and wires that were attached to him. She reached out and ran her thumb across his forehead.

"Oh Warrick."

Grissom's hand, that was on Sara's back again, slid up to squeeze her shoulder. "Do you want me to give you some time alone with him?"

Sara brought her arm up to her face to wipe away the tears that had started to fall. "No... I really need you to stay."

They stood in silence as the beeping machines filled the air and watched as the breathing machine caused Warrick's chest to rise and fall. After what seemed like a lifetime, Sara leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You are a great friend Warrick Brown and an amazing man." She leaned in closer and placed a kiss onto his cheek. "Sweet dreams." Standing up, she turned to face Grissom. "I'm ready... can you take me home now?"

Grissom wrapped his arm around her and lead her towards the door. As they entered the waiting room again, they said their quick goodbyes and went home to wait. Around 4 AM the phone rang, Grissom answered it and the conversation only lasted a few minuets. As he hung up the phone he turned to Sara.

"That was Doc, they let him..."

"So Warrick is..."

"Yeah."

* * *

As the service ended and the crowd spilled out into the parking lot, Conrad Ecklie looked around. Spotting the person he was searching for, he made his way over to the group. It was made up of the night shift CSI, present and past. Ecklie cleared his throat to get Grissom's attention.

"It was a nice service. Warrick and I had some problems in the past but he was a good man and a good criminalist. He will be missed."

Grissom nodded his head in agreement. "Thanks Conrad."

"I was talking with the undersheriff and he thinks you and your team could use a few more days off." Ecklie's eyes darted between Grissom and then Sara. "He knows how close you all are and thinks you may need more time to grieve."

Grissom let an aggitated breath out as he began to speak. "Thanks, but no thanks. My team and I will be back to work tonight... as scheduled."

"Gil, look, this isn't up for debate. Take the next few days off." Ecklie began to jingle the car keys in his hand. "Otherwise... they are going to have a counselor clear all of you before you can come back. We both know that that will take a lot longer than a few days."

"Fine... my team and I will be back to work on Monday."

"Good and don't worry, we will get the guy who did this." With that said, Conrad made his way to his car.

"I am convinced if you looked up douche bag in the dictionary, you would find a picture of Ecklie." Brass said as he glanced down at his watch. "I need to... I have things I need to take care of. Don't worry, I will keep you up to date on what's going on with the investigation. Talk to you later." Brass pulled out his phone as he made his way to his car.

Nick glared at the silver sedan as Ecklie pulled out of the parking lot and disappeared out of sight. "This is bullshit Grissom."

"I know, but you heard what Ecklie said and there is not much we can do until we get back into that office." Grissom reached up and scratched his fingers through his newly trimmed beard. "I think right now, what you need is to take it easy and try to keep calm."

Nick took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. "Your right, but what I need right now is a beer."

Catherine looked at Nick with concerned eyes. "Where are you going? You really shouldn't be alone right now."

"I'm going home." Nick reached in his pocket and fished out his truck keys. "If anyone wants to join me, that's fine... but I don't think I will be good company." Nick looked around at all the people who showed up for Warrick's funeral. "I got to get out of here. See ya." Without waiting for anyone's response, he walked away shaking his head.

"I really don't think it is good for him to be alone right now." Catherine repeated her concern for Nick as she watched him climb into his truck.

Sara looked over at Grissom asking the unspoken question and Grissom responded with a nod. "Griss and I will go and check on him. We just need to stop home first."

"I was thinking I might stop by too." Greg ran a hand through his hair. "There is something I need to do first... but I'll get there eventually."

"Okay, let me check on Lindsey and then I will meet you at Nick's place"

* * *

**A/N:** This is part one of a two part story.

The line _'He had to tell her... because not telling her was not an option._' Is bothering me. I feel like I have read it before and if it is yours please tell me and I will take it out. I thought about leaving it out but I did a quick search and couldn't find it.

Anyways as always I would love to know what you think and if you even want to read more of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Better Place** **-** Part 2

_Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin  
I feel you come back again  
And its like you haven't been gone a moment from my side  
Like the tears were never cried._ -I Believe by Diamond Rio

* * *

A few hours later, Greg was the last to arrive at Nick's. With a handful of cd's, he started to toe off his shoes. "These things are killing me, I forgot to change when I stopped home."

Nick looked down at the shiny black shoes. "Those are some nice kicks you got there Greg."

"Thanks, they are my new court shoes." He bent down, picking one up and started to read the label. "They are Nunn Bush."

Sara choose that moment to walk into the entry way. "Sounds like your dating life."

Greg did not look amused as he pointed at Sara. "That is so not fair."

Nick began to snicker. "Why, cause its true?"

"No." Greg shook his head in protest. "I am saying that because she can make fun of my sex life but I can't make fun of hers."

"Well you could but I know you won't." Sara crossed her arms over her chest. "Come on Greggo... I dare you."

Just then Grissom called out from the kitchen. "Hey guys, Catherine and I are going out back" he opened the sliding glass door to the back yard, "and Greg I think it would be wise if you said nothing at all."

Nick looked over at Greg and noticed his face turning a slight shade of red and then over to a smug looking Sara. "Come on you two."

As they stepped outside, Greg looked down at the cd's in his hands. "Hey Nick do you have something we could play these on?"

"Yeah... I think so." Nick disappeared inside only to reappear a moment later with a radio in his hand. "Here this should work." Plugging it in to the outside outlet, he took the cd's from Greg. "What's the deal with these?"

"Well, when I started in the lab, I think you all remember my taste is music." Greg saw everyone nod and even an eye roll. "One day, Warrick gave these to me, said something like 'this is what real music sounds like' I thought it would be nice to listen to them today."

Nick smiled as he stuck the Otis Redding cd in and pressed play. "I think that sounds perfect."

The evening was spent with the foursome taking turns sharing their favorite Warrick filled memories and sometimes just sitting there listening to the music play. At some point in the night Greg disappeared inside and when he didn't come back, Catherine went in search for him.

"I found Greg." Catherine looked at Nick. "It looks like you got a roommate for the night, he is passed out on your couch." She picked her purse up off the table. "I think that is my cue to head home as well, that is if I have one left. With the way Lindsey has been acting lately, I am likely to find a houseful of drunken teenagers... or worse."

Grissom stood up. "Let me walk you out."

As Catherine and Grissom walked back into the house, Nick and Sara looked up at the star filled sky.

"I asked him if he wanted to get a beer." Nick slammed his beer down on the table. "Damn... if only he had said yes, he would be here right now, not..."

"You can't do that Nick... the what if game." Sara continued to stare up at the stars. "I have played it too many times to count. The only thing it does, is get you more pissed off."

"I don't get it Sara... its just not fair." Nick began to rub his eyes, trying to fight off the tears that wanted to fall. "We cheated death... why couldn't he?"

"Oh Nick... I don't know what to tell you." Sara looked over at him with sad eyes. "So many things I want to tell you but I just don't know how to put it into words." Sara paused to take a sip of his beer. "I do know that they will get the guy who did this, and he will pay for what has happened."

"I don't see how. Ecklie has the day shift working on it and they don't know their ass from a hole in the ground." Nick leaned forward and grabbed his beer off the table. "I feel the need to stand and applaud every time that group solves a crime."

"I know, its frustrating but Brass has his hand in it too." Sara leaned forward and patted Nick's knee. "You know he will get the answers we are looking for." Glancing up, she saw Grissom stepping back out onto the patio.

"When we do get back into the office, we need to proceed with caution." Grissom took his seat next to Sara. "They don't want us anywhere near that investigation."

"Tell me about it. I mean why else would we all get a weeks paid vacation." Nick tried to stifle his yawn. "Something doesn't seem right."

Sara looked over at Grissom and for a moment they shared a look. "Hey Nick, its getting late and you look tired. I think Griss and I will get out of your hair so you can get some sleep."

"I am tired." Nick said as he yawned.

Grissom stood back up and grabbed a handful of empty beer bottles off the table. "You want us to wake Greg up and give him a ride home?"

Nick stretched his arms out to the side as he stood. "Na... let him sleep. I'll make him make me breakfast when he gets up."

"You might want to make that decision in the morning, when the alcohol is out of your system." Sara gathered the rest of the bottles from the table. "Maybe make him wash your truck or something that doesn't end with you getting food poisoning."

Nick shook his head with a smile. "Hey Sara... are you going to be around for awhile?"

Grissom was interested in Sara's response since it was one of the few questions he had yet to ask. Sara walked up to Nick and gave him a hug. "Yeah, I think I might stick around for a little bit longer."

"Good... I missed having you around." Nick looked over at Grissom as he spoke his next words. "I think we all have."

* * *

A month had gone by since everything happened with Warrick and Grissom found himself standing outside the Vegas airport with Sara.

"I have to go." Sara reached out for his hand. "You understand why."

"I do... you take care of what you need to."

"I will." Sara let go of Grissom's hand and slid her arms around his neck. "The next time I come back I am going to marry you, Gilbert Grissom."

"Good to know. I was beginning to wonder if you were getting cold feet."

"Oh believe me I have cold feet, but that is only because you and Hank aren't next to me to warm them up at night."

"You know, I could come with you..." Grissom was stopped by Sara's hand pressed against his chest..

"No, you need to stay here and work on solving Warrick's case, you are so close." Sara slipped her arms back around Grissom's neck again. "Plus I have things that need taken care of."

"I know, your right..." Grissom leaned his forehead against Sara's, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

"Doubt that." Grissom leaned in to give her a kiss goodbye. "Say hello for me and call me when you land."

"I will... love you."

"Love you to, be careful."

"Always." With one last kiss Sara picked up her bag and headed into the airport.

* * *

Sara waked through the front door of her mothers house. Dropping her bag on the floor she called out.

"I'm home."

"Good, I am running out. I'll be right back, can you..." Laura Sidle looked around for the keys to the car.

Sara held the keys out to her mom."Sure, no problem." She gave her mom a quick hug and watched her disappear out the door. Looking around the house she began to make her way to the room towards the back of the house. Pushing the door open slightly, brown eyes met green. "Hey."

"Hey girl." Warrick said with a smile on his face and tears beginning to gather in his eyes.

"I have to tell you, you look a hell of a lot better since the last time I saw you." Sara crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway.

"Yeah, I guess when they do arrest Mckeen I should thank him for not having a better shot." Warrick reached for his cane and struggled to stand. "Anything new with the investigation?"

"They are still trying to find out who has Mckeen in their pocket, but Griss feels like they are getting close. Right before I left I gave him a little more incentive to solve the case." Sara walked over to Warrick and placed her hand on his upper arm. "I know you must be getting home sick."

"Me," Warick shook his head from side to side, "no way. Your mom is great. I don't know how I can ever thank you guys."

"I should be the one thanking you, she is finally putting that nursing degree to work again."

"Not to mention her baking skills, man that woman loves to cook."

"Tell me about it." Sara gave her stomach a few pats. "Why do you think I started running everyday again. You know she ran off to the store, when I called from the airport she said something about not having the ingredients to make you an apple pie."

Warrick closed his eyes and shook his head again. "Man, my trainer is gonna love all the money I'll be dishing out to get back into shape."

Sara leaned into him and gave him a cautious hug. "It really is great to see you."

"Yeah, I am happy to see you too." Warrick hugged her back and could feel the tears wanting to fall. Letting go of her he decided to change the subject. "So this incentive, is it something you can tell me about?"

Sara smiled up at Warrick. "Just that when we head back to Vegas you are going to be invited to a wedding."

* * *

**A/N: **I am going to end this here. Thanks for reading and would love to know what you thought about it.


End file.
